Tumblr Fics
by NekoVengers
Summary: All of these will be drabbles from role-plays and prompts on my RP blog for Ivan. Chances of not being safe for work, but after the first four chapters I'll be sure to tell you BEFORE you read. Enjoy lovelies.
1. Rock, Paper, Russians

**_(✄ Muses playing rock, paper, scissors) Hi! This is the first of my little tumblr _****_dribbles, updates will be awkward, and none of these will be long, but if you like random ships with Russia, follow, favorite, and review. Thank you dears._**

* * *

Ludwig's not _gullible_ per say,

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"…"

"…Rock beats scissors Lyudya."

"How are you getting all of these Ivan?!"

He definitely suspects foul play, but is much too polite to call out the sneaky Russian.

"It must be because I know you so well!"

Germany growls and readies his fist for the fifth round, although it already hopeless, Russia hasn't lost one yet.

"One more!"

"We've done—"

"I know just…come on."

Every bit as energetically as he did when the younger nation suggested this, Ivan reaffixes his blind fold after Germany does his.

"Is this really how Russians play?"

"Of course! It's better than in Japan, they sing a song along with it."

As they start again Ivan opens his eyes to gaze out the holes in his scarf, it's thick, but years of usage have stretched the stitches to the point where his whole scarf would have to be around his head so not to see.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Dammit!"

Ludwig doesn't know that though.


	2. Fem France x Scarf

Sometimes, Ivan wondered what he did to earn the burden wrapped around his neck.

When Ukraine originally gave it to him, it did nothing but it's sole purpose to keep his neck from freezing.

Sometime during his reign as the soviet union, it changed.

It swished and flicked around like a cat's tail, it dusted things as he walked by, it tightened around his neck when he meant to take it off, and worst of all,

it started grabbing people.

First Alfred. Which hadn't surprised him, at that time the idiot deserved it.

Next Germany, but that had been an accident. The scarf had suddenly shot out around the blond countries ankle, thus causing him to trip and fall flat on his face. Which, was funny.

But Germany found out, and he had to talk first during their conference.

Sadistic fucking asshole.

It's not like the scarf was _his_ fault! The symbiotic relationship with the article of clothing had been one sided all along!

Stupid German.

The Scarf had to be a burden. It did nothing good for him!

Including now.

She was sitting on a bench outside the Kremlin Palace and eating —something French, don't ask him— when it happened. Ivan was walking past to get some fresh air during their break when suddenly the damn scarf started acting up.

It reared it's flattened head around as he passed the bench, and with an unearthly force, it dragged him backward by the neck to Francine.

"_Chto?!" _

It wasn't even touching the ground, but it still managed to curl itself around the unsuspecting French lady's neck.

She jumped at bit, but by the time she looked over the scarf had drug him down next to her and he was barely a breath away from her lips.

Flushed from being strangled, he stared at her with an alarmed expression, and she returned the look, but laced with surprise.

"I-I-I am so sorry! It just, the scarf—"

"Merci."

"H-huh? You…"

"I was cold dear! You warmed me up."

And then she kissed him on his protruding nose. Sputtering, he gawked at her as she went back to eating, unfazed.

The scarf seemed less like a burden now.


	3. 2p Fem Canada x Scarf

_**I want you to know that the characters I write him with are all other **_**_role-player's muses. I don't just pick random Hetalia people for this. Warning: The worst grammar you can not imagine. (it's actually like 2 mistakes) have fun with my fast paced writing._**

* * *

It wasn't Madeline. He reminded himself of that everyday. This '2p' had replaced her when Canada fell.

He knew it wasn't Madeline.

Except they had the same face.

So it was hard.

And that's why he was in this situation now, because he couldn't let _this _Canada get hurt too.

She was brash, and too much like a tomboy for Ivan to properly fall for her like he did Madeline. This was for the best.

"Melanie! Behind you!"

Because if he had ever seen his wife whip around with a sawed-off shot gun and shoot an alien, he would have fainted.

_BOOM!_

Interesting, they explode when you shoot them.

Not good though, because the tough brash 2p was in the bomb radius, and had been blown back at least twenty feet. Ivan screeched at the creature with pale skin and long claws, ready to kill him but it never got the chance.

Although she was down, Melanie was an excellent shot, she hit is straight in the arm that was about to slice his neck. It howled in pain, and tossed Ivan to the side like a doll. Rearing back it's ugly head, it set it's sights on Melanie, and sprung forward like the hunter it was.

Blinded by fear, rage, loss and _not again no anyone but her— _He sprinted to her side and stabbed the creature with a modern bayonet, killing it.

"Melanie—"

But she didn't awake. Her chest moved but it was clear that the Canadian had done her last for the day. Sighing in relief, he wrapped his scarf around her shivering body —she was losing blood— and kissed her on the forehead.

No he didn't fall for her like he did Madeline.

He crashed for her, and it was a love she didn't yet share.

But that was fine.

She just needed to make it out alive.


	4. Fem Germany x Scarf

_**I apologize for the earlier fucked up formatting.**_

* * *

"What are you doing?" It was soft no doubt, but she was _working _Goddammit, she didn't have time for Russian antics.

"Keeping you warm!" She sighed audibly. Warm, in a sixty eight degree workplace? She said as much.

"We're inside Ivan." He twirled the scarf around her neck a couple more times.

"Doesn't mean you aren't cold." She set the paper down with another sigh, this one excessively agitated.

"What do you wa—"

And that's when he kissed her. It was chaste but firm, and it caught her by the utmost surprise. She shuddered.

"See! You are cold." He pulled away.

Louise wasn't greedy, she wasn't a brat or a child, but right now she wanted something and that adorable idiot was sure as hell not keeping it from her.

"Come. Here." He jumped at the low tone, but just as he turned to acknowledged her she maneuvered him against the table and shoved her mouth on his. Surprised, he released an alarmed 'MMM!' into her mouth but didn't fight her when she licked his lips.

After five minutes of snogging Germany finally relented. Scarf still around their necks, and Ivan panting and blushing, they made an strange sight for anyone who came in.

She sat back and forced him off her desk so she could finish work.

"Louise~" Came the desperate whine. And Ivan tugged on the scarf.

She cruelly tugged back, and ended up dragging the knitted masterpiece off from around his neck as she packed up her things to go home.

"Don't forget your scarf here, Russland." She stated as a reminder, and left.

He ran after her like a dog about to receive praise and a treat for excellent tricks.


	5. CanRus Porn

_**(Have some easter porno.)**_

* * *

Canadians had a habit of appearing from nowhere. He didn't know why they did as much, but it was really starting to irk him. Trying to read was difficult with someone's hand in your pants.

"Not now Matvey. Leave me alone."

_France's son alright._ Mathew didn't say anything, he just continue warring with the button of Ivan's pants.

"You're just reading. And we haven't done it in a long time, yeah?"

Finally, Canada managed to undo the pants, much to Ivan's chagrin.

"That is a_ lie."_ Ivan narrowed his eyes. "We did it just last night."

"Yeah I know." The Russian's jeans were pulled straight down. "But it's been forever since we had regular sex, the lazy kind, eh?"

Ivan sighed. He couldn't read like this.

"The handcuffs were _your _idea."

"So?"

Russia allowed himself to be flattened out against the couch, while Matthew moved his hands up beneath his thick shirt.

"So, let me read."

A snort, and Canada continued. When his erection was fisted, Ivan whined just a bit. Masculinity didn't mean a single damn thing when he was aroused.

"I'm topping today." Whispered the blond into his lovers ear.

That made the Russian start. He jerked around and tried to push of the Canadian. Matthew growled, but couldn't be shaken.

"But it's my—" A thumb on the tip, and Ivan became silent, he just let the other do as he pleased.

French side currently taking over, Matthew barely acknowledged the foreplay, preparation, and pushing in. One moment he was giving a hand-job to the Russian, the next he was inside him.

_Oh maple_ it was warm.

Releasing a litany of hard, fast thrusts, Mathew was pleased to see the Russian keening below him. Canada groaned loudly while the tears that were always there flowed over the brim of Russia's eyes. He promised it never hurt, but he cried (more like his eyes got wet) every time.

Suddenly, the pounding stopped, and Ivan looked to see that the weather in his lover's eyes had grown stormy.

With more strength that either of them knew he had, Matthew changed their positions so that Ivan was straddling him.

"Ride me." He growled out, which sounded endearing to the Russian because—_no matvey you cannot growl._

Ivan relented, and happily obliged the order. The new angle made it easier for Canada's penis to rub against his prostate. He gasped, whined, and moaned with each thrust.

A minute or two later, Russia tightened exponentially, and came. Sighing happily, Matthew followed.

"Where's my book?"

"You aren't seriously worries about _War and Peace,_ right?"

The ash-blonde growled, he knew where this was going.

"Matvey—"

"We'll just have to do another round then huh?"

_Smack._

"Nyett."


End file.
